


What We Have Is What We Will Be Given

by AbsolutelyNothing



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Young Veins
Genre: M/M, Panties, Praise Kink, don't even look near me, submissive ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsolutelyNothing/pseuds/AbsolutelyNothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They finally have a hotel night, and Ryan's got everything planned, even if he's not the one in charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Have Is What We Will Be Given

**Author's Note:**

> Finally finished a fic for the first time in like 10 months and it was gay sex too
> 
> For Eli, Francesca, and Kaleena.

“I think I’m going to bed,” Brendon sighs, dropping his bag on the hotel room floor between the two beds. Ryan follows suit, shutting the door behind them.

Ryan makes a discomforted sound. “But-,” He objects, then cuts himself off. He stands by one of the beds fidgeting with the comforter.

Brendon raises an eyebrow. “What were _you_ thinking?”

He crosses the room, placing his hands on Ryan’s hips and drawing him in close, mere inches of space between them.

Ryan shivers. “Don’t tease.” He moves to kiss Brendon, who pulls back.

“I don’t know what you want, Ry.” He moves his thumbs in circles over Ryan’s hips, petting the exposed strip of skin between his T shirt and jeans. “You’re going to have to tell me.”

Ryan swallows. “I want- to be your good boy.” The weight those words carry isn’t lost on either of them and Brendon takes the admission for what it really means.

“Okay.” Brendon kisses Ryan, tilting his head to deepen it. “We can do that.”

Ryan pushes in close, kissing along Brendon’s jaw in thanks.

Brendon cups Ryan’s face and tugs him back up to kiss his lips.  He bites at Ryan’s bottom lip and Ryan opens for him immediately, making a pleased noise as Brendon licks into his mouth.

They just kiss for awhile, standing at the foot of the bed. Ryan’s hands come up to grip Brendon’s biceps; Brendon’s hands remain on Ryan’s hips. He keeps stroking at Ryan’s hipbones as the kissing becomes more heated. Brendon eventually pulls away, breathing hard, pupils blown. He tugs insistently at the bottom of Ryan’s shirt. Ryan lets go of Brendon’s arms and Brendon pulls the shirt over his head, leaving him naked from the waist up.

“Get on the bed. On your back,” Brendon orders quietly, kissing Ryan one last time.

Ryan complies eagerly, trembling with anticipation.

Brendon begins stripping, dropping his shirt on the floor. He unzips his fly, pushing his jeans down his thighs. Ryan makes a sound in the back of his throat at the sight. Brendon meets his eyes, a smirk tugging at his lips. He leaves his boxers on, crawling onto the bed right over top of Ryan.

“Hold onto the headboard and don’t let go.”

Ryan complies, wrapping his hands around the bars on the headboard.

“That’s so good.” Brendon runs a hand through Ryan’s dark hair.

Warmth spreads through Ryan at the praise. He moans softly, begging silently with his eyes. Brendon bends down, kissing Ryan’s throat and then sucking at the same spot, intent on leaving a mark that everyone will be able to see the next morning. Ryan’s hips push up helplessly and he makes an extremely wrecked sound, though he’s only arching at empty air. He’s hard and he’s been hard almost since Brendon kissed him and-

Brendon raises himself back up and stares down at the boy beneath him. A frown crosses his face.

“Wha-,” Ryan manages.

He tries to ask what’s wrong but then Brendon presses his hand against Ryan’s erection through his jeans and Ryan loses it. “Yes, _yes_ ,” he moans, hips moving into Brendon's hand and Brendon lets him, studying his reaction quizzically. He applies more pressure and Ryan hisses, throwing his head back against the pillow. His hips are moving desperately and Brendon moves his hand to undo Ryan’s fly. He looks confused as he pops the the button and pulls the zipper down.

Ryan can pinpoint the exact moment his face changes, eyes going wide and mouth opening in awe as he touches the dark red lace of the panties Ryan’s wearing. “ _Ryan_.” Brendon breathes and now _he’s_ the one that sounds wrecked. “Have you-all day?” he chokes out, touching the darker wet spot where Ryan’s been leaking and Ryan nods, thrusting up again.

Ryan had been giving Brendon heated looks all day, pretending to read on the couch in the bus lounge. He had kept moving, subtle shifts of his hips that Brendon had mistaken for restless fidgeting but that Brendon now realizes were Ryan trying to exploit friction from the panties and _Christ_ , he must have been half hard all day.

Now he’s begging, “Bren, Bren _please.”_

Brendon pins Ryan’s hips to the mattress, hard enough to leave bruises. Ryan whines and Brendon shushes him gently. “Don’t move, okay?” and Ryan nods to show he understands. He’s so eager, always so eager to be a good boy for Brendon.

Brendon presses a kiss to Ryan’s left hipbone. Ryan’s breath catches, but he holds himself still as Brendon kisses a path across the V of Ryan’s hips, sucking a mark onto the right one. His mouth moves lower, meeting the lace of Ryan’s panties and he pulls back for a second before moving his mouth to Ryan’s clothed cock, teasing him.

A breathy moan spills from Ryan’s lips and he’s straining to keep his hips anchored to the mattress, to not push up to Brendon’s mouth and get more of the delicious feeling of the silk against his cock.

“You’re doing so well.” Brendon murmurs, and Ryan groans in response.

Brendon pulls away, kissing and sucking his way up Ryan’s torso, stopping to get his teeth around a nipple, biting gently and pulling a sharp sound from Ryan.  He continues his journey, licking over the mark he left on Ryan’s throat and stopping just below his left ear, just hovering.

Ryan’s whole body is tense. He’s waiting for a touch, for words, for anything. He’s so on edge that it won’t take much to set him off.

Brendon’s tongue flicks over Ryan’s earlobe and then he’s lapping at the shell of Ryan’s ear, and Ryan jerks helplessly in response, fingers gripping the headboard tightly. He stills himself quickly, breathing hard and irregular.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Brendon asks, voice low, intent.

Ryan can’t stop the shudder that runs through him at the words, eyes slipping closed.

“Would you like that?” Brendon continues, mouthing at the thin skin behind Ryan’s ear.

Ryan gasps out, “Yes, yes _please,_ ” arching his hips slightly at the thought and Brendon reaches down, stilling the movement.

“You’ll be such a good boy for me, won’t you?” Brendon asks, sitting up and removing one hand from Ryan’s hip as he leans over the side of the bed. He rifles through his bag to retrieve the lube.

“Yes,” Ryan nods against the pillow, slitting his eyes open to see Brendon.

“Yes what?” Brendon flicks open the cap and coats two of his fingers in lube.

“I-I’ll be your good boy,” Ryan stammers, as Brendon trails his fingers down Ryan’s side and he does his best not to lean into the touch. Brendon hooks his fingers in the lace of the panties. “Wait,” Ryan pants, lifting his head to make eye contact.

Brendon pauses, looking up at him expectantly.

Ryan licks his lips. “Can you - can you leave them on for now?” He drops his head back to the pillow.

Brendon’s eyes darken and he moans, “Yeah, Ryan, _God_ , yeah, I can.”

His voice is rough and gravelly, sending sparks of heat shooting up Ryan’s spine. He lets go of the panties and palms Ryan’s cock as he moves his hand lower, pushing the panties aside and setting a finger right against Ryan’s entrance, teasing.

Ryan whines again but Brendon doesn’t move. He doesn’t push in, and Ryan’s not above begging, never has been if it means Brendon will touch him. He wants it so badly and the feeling of Brendon too close and too far away at the same time is enough to drive him insane.

“Please, Bren, please finger me. I _need_ it, inside, _please_ ,” he begs and Brendon smiles.

“You’re such a good boy, asking so nicely.” He slides his free hand down Ryan’s thigh, stilling the trembling. He pushes his finger in then without warning. Ryan cries out, gritting his teeth, because it’s what he's been craving, but it still isn't enough and Brendon said not to move. To stay still and be good for him.

Brendon darts up to kiss him briefly, swallowing the sound Ryan makes as he moves his finger deeper, opening him up.

“You’re doing so good, baby,” Brendon coos, adding a second finger and Ryan uses all of his willpower to not push down against Brendon’s hand. He moans helplessly, focusing all of his energy on keeping his hips still. Brendon slips in a third finger, pushing deeper. Ryan’s voice breaks off in a dry sob, because his fingertips are against Ryan’s prostate, pressing so perfectly. All of his senses telescope to Brendon’s fingers inside him, spreading him open, the pressure and slight ache.

“Hey, hey, no shhh.” Brendon’s thumb is stroking Ryan’s cheek gently.

Ryan manages to open his eyes, not even realizing they were shut. He belatedly realizes he was babbling and he flushes, gasps out, “Sorry, I’m sorry.”

“No, hey, no, it’s okay. You’re being so good,” Brendon says softly. “You can move now, okay? Just keep your hands on the headboard.”

He pushes his fingers in deep again. Ryan chokes, moaning out his gratitude as he bucks his hips desperately, trying to get Brendon’s fingers deeper. Always deeper and always _more_. The head of his cock rubs against silk and he moans louder. He moves his hips faster, trying to get more of the feeling.

“Are you ready for me?” Brendon asks, spreading his fingers inside as best he can. Ryan grinds down needily against Brendon's hand.

“Yeah, yeah, please, I’m ready.”

“Good.” Brendon twists his wrist one last time and Ryan groans in the back of his throat.

Brendon very carefully leaves out the praise, because he knows that can set Ryan off if he’s close enough. It’s happened before, Ryan coming just from Brendon’s fingers and cooed words of praise. Brendon loves to exploit it. Sometimes muses about getting Ryan off using his voice alone, but this time he wants more.

He pulls his fingers out, ignoring Ryan’s protest as he peels off his boxers, finally, and reaches for the lube again, spreading some over his cock. He looks up to see Ryan watching him hotly, legs spread and hair a mess. He looks absolutely wrecked, filthy and gorgeous.

He reaches for the panties, pulling them down and making sure to rub them against the head of Ryan’s leaking cock before tossing them onto the floor. Ryan’s eyes are glassy and he’s flushed all down his neck, waiting for Brendon to fuck him.

Brendon crawls between Ryan’s legs, stretching up to kiss him before fitting the tip of his cock against Ryan’s stretched hole.

Ryan rocks down against him, trying to draw him in. Brendon stays where he is, pressing an open mouthed kiss to Ryan’s jaw.

Ryan begs, “Bren, fuck, do _something_.” His pupils are blown so wide there’s only a thin ring of hazel showing.

“Okay,” Brendon says, and starts to push in. He goes slowly, too slowly for Ryan, who wraps his legs around Brendon’s waist and arches his hips, drawing Brendon all the way in in one slide.

Brendon bottoms out, gasping, “Jesus _Christ_ , Ryan.” and Ryan moans at the fullness before biting his lip, worry crossing his features.

"S'okay Ry," Brendon manages, voice dark and raw and he's done teasing now.

“ _Oh_ ,” Ryan moans, long and drawn out, thoughts scattering as Brendon pulls out and thrusts back in, hard the way Ryan likes it. “God, yes, faster, Bren please.”

Brendon complies and Ryan’s grateful, so grateful, bucking his hips up to meet each thrust, crying out every time Brendon hits his prostate.

“You’re so pretty like this,” Brendon pants, leaning down to kiss Ryan, carefully keeping himself out of contact with Ryan’s cock.

Ryan fists his hands in Brendon’s hair, alternating between kissing back and just breathing against Brendon’s mouth. He’s close already, been on edge all day and he’s needed this so badly.

“Feel so good,” Brendon manages, slowing his thrusts and moving Ryan’s legs to hook over his shoulders, infinitely grateful that’s Ryan’s flexible enough for that. “So tight for me, such a good boy.”

Ryan’s voice catches on a moan, long and breathy, clenching around Brendon.

"Fuck," Brendon swears, dropping his head to Ryan's shoulder, snapping his hips as fast as he can.

There's a familiar heat pooling in Ryan's belly, crawling up his spine, white hot and more intense with every perfect thrust. "I can't-I can't hold on."

"Don't come." Brendon squeezes Ryan's hips, pressing into the forming bruises and Ryan squirms frantically, trying to hold back. "Not yet. I know you can do it." He pushes in hard one, two, three thrusts before he's coming with a moan of " _God Ryan._ " And Ryan can feel him spilling inside, slick and hot, filling him up.

As Brendon's breathing returns to normal, he pulls out of Ryan slowly, who whimpers at the loss. He writhes needily against the mattress. “Touch me,” Ryan gasps, arching his hips, but Brendon’s too far away for contact. “Touch me, _please_.”

Ryan needs release and he needs it now. Brendon carefully wraps his hand around Ryan's cock. Ryan sobs again and this time he sounds dangerously close to crying when begs, "Brendon, please, _I need to_. God, I _need_ you, _please_." Voice climbing higher and higher with every word. He can't even see straight anymore, just pushes his hips up wantonly.

And he's been so good, all day, and Brendon didn't even know.

"It's okay baby, come on, you can come, I'm so proud of you, come on Ry, come for me."

He squeezes Ryan's cock, and Ryan falls apart, coming all over Brendon's hand and his own chest, crying, "Thank you, oh God _Bren Bren Bren_ " like a mantra. Brendon lets him ride it out, his hips working and body shaking until he's well and truly spent. Ryan's eyes are closed and he's breathing heavily, trying to calm down. He starts a little when Brendon pries his hands loose from the headboard, massaging the kinks out of Ryan's stiff fingers.

"Thank you," Ryan says quietly, exhaustion coloring his voice. Brendon kisses his forehead and then gets out of the bed. "Where are you going?" Ryan's fighting to stay awake. "Bren?" he calls scratchily as Brendon disappears into the bathroom.

Brendon returns a few seconds later with a damp washcloth.

"Just gonna clean you up," he murmurs gently.

Ryan hums contentedly, eyes falling shut as Brendon moves the washcloth over his body. He feels Brendon leave again and whines, wanting him close.

The bed dips and he feels the covers being pulled over him before Brendon wraps his arms around him, pulling him snugly against his chest. "I love you," he says into Ryan's hair.

Ryan fights for consciousness, slurs out, "I love you, too"

Brendon strokes his thumb over the back of Ryan's hand before entwining their fingers.

"You're my good boy."

 

 

 


End file.
